Conventional electrical solenoid switches have electrical contacts that physically move in response to a control voltage. These contacts are physically separated to open the switch thereby de-energizing the load (e.g. an electric motor), and are physically connected (i.e. mated) to close the switch thereby energizing the load (e.g. an electric motor).
However, these solenoid switches may be installed in cold climates where icing of the internal parts becomes problematic. Over time, moisture enters the switch housing and accumulates as ice on the mating surface of the electrical contacts. When the solenoid is controlled to apply power to the load (e.g. the motor), the contacts physically move and attempt to mate with each other. However, the ice that has accumulated on the mating surface acts as an insulator and prevents proper mating. This leads to operational malfunction of the load (e.g. the motor not turning ON).